Tea Teefolx
Tea Teefolx is a 15 year old fennec/dog hybrid who was born and raised in a small town named Ildton. She lived most of her life with her brothers and mother. She has a good relationship with both of her parents despite her fathers absence. She is known as the voice of reason by her friends. Personality and Appearance Tea is a sandy and red fennec with fairly long hair. She has purple/violet eyes and a white muzzle. She usually wears a jacket over a plain t-shirt with blue jeans. 'Stats' *Age: 15 years old. *Height: 95cm *Weight: 30kg *Speed: 20 out of 100 *Strength: 20 out of 100 *Flight: 35 out of 100 *Agility: 50 out of 100 *Stamina: 55 out of 100 *Defense: 60 out of 100 *Intelligence: 80 out of 100 Tea is calm and quite intelligent. She is usually reasonable but can get frustrated with people who don't listen to the opinions of others. She tends to prefer quiet environments but has learnt to put up with chaotic situations due to her older brother, Jak Teefolx's, criminal activities. She is ready to help her friends get out of problems using her knowledge of the justice system. 'Skills' Tea was raised in an upper-middle class family and she was giving quite a good education. *Design *Extreme Gear racing and stunt riding *Persuasion *Computer programming History and Relationships Tea grew up in the isolated town of Ildton with her mother Topaz and older brother Jak, her farther Henry visiting occasionally. Tea spent much of her free time tinkering and practicing with Extreme Gear. She began entering into amateur tournaments and became fairly well known. She took part in both circuit racing and stunt riding competitions. At the age of 9 years old Zuniqa the Hedgehog moved into her house.Tea and her mother found themselves mostly responsible for controlling Zuniqa's constant need for adventure. On top of this Tea regularly was involved with court cases due to Jak's rebelliousness. After 3 years of Zuniqa living with the family, her mother got pregnant and Fillip Teefolx was born. The addition to the family lead to a calmer life for Tea, with her brother deciding to take more responsibility in his life. Zuniqa soon asked Tea to travel Mobius with her and Nikola. With her mother's permission Tea accepted. Upon returning to Ildton, Tea took time to develop a bond with her younger brother Fillip. She also assisted her mother using earnings that she had brought in after during her travels. Friends * Zuniqa the Hedgehog * Nikola Eyrie Redwan * Chris the Cat * Rob Lockwood * Shade the Tenrec * Hannah the Cat * Mania the Hedgehog * Mari Rabbit * May Bee * Honey Bee * Wind the Lynx Acquaintances * Maeda Cororla Eyrie * Thana the Blackbird * RB the Fox * Will the Rhinoceros * Zuberi the Zebra * Senja the Sphinx * Ven the Stoat * Rome the Stoat * Mystery the Cat * Electra Aura Albastru Rivals * Jak Teefolx * Vasha the Dingo Category:Good Category:Mobians Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Hybrids